<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DV】杂忆录 by yayaer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320256">【DV】杂忆录</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayaer/pseuds/yayaer'>yayaer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayaer/pseuds/yayaer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>就像标题一样是没有剧情的原作我流衍生<br/>2w+的亚子真的很长<br/>我脑洞很俗，如有雷同都是我的锅<br/>是散发着粉红泡泡的故事<br/>没有问题的话就请继续吧=v=</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DV】杂忆录</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part one 维吉尔的诗集</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>『00』</p><p>“你在写什么？”但丁手里端着一盒新鲜出炉的夏威夷披萨靠着门框问在书桌前运笔如飞的维吉尔，他嘴里嚼着酸酸甜甜的凤梨和软乎乎的芝士以及新鲜可口的意大利香肠，觉得他哥也应该来一口。</p><p>维吉尔的动作毫无变化，他从鼻子里哼出一个短小的单音，表示了对胞弟的不屑一顾。</p><p>“虽然我们已经到了这个年纪——”但丁显然已经习惯了兄长的冷淡，对于维吉尔这种人，必须要有足够的耐心去撬开他的嘴，当然他能趁热吃两片披萨就更好了，“但如果你还想写交换日记来弥补一下我们稀薄的亲情，我也不是不可以奉陪。”</p><p>维吉尔有点不耐烦了，莹蓝色的光点在但丁头上浮动，尖锐的剑锋缓缓成型：“你要是无事可做、”维吉尔放下笔转过身，像孤狼一般蓝而深邃的眼睛微微眯起来盯着嘴里还在大嚼特嚼的但丁，表情更像是在打量自己的猎物，“也别来烦我。”</p><p>但丁意识到这可能是维吉尔能说出的最客气最克制的话了，可他总是忍不住想继续逗逗他那铁板一块的兄长，随即在那锐利的眼神下挑起唇角，笑容戏谑：“别害羞嘛～对弟弟撒娇——唔啊——”在他那不堪入耳的后半句说出来之前幻影剑已经悉数扎了下来，但丁灵巧地转身闪过，而剑锋在狠狠戳在地板上前堪堪停在了空中——显然在维吉尔心中这老房子的地板比胞弟身上的血肉珍贵多了。</p><p>“虽然我也很想和你切磋一下、”但丁稳稳端着自己的披萨，它们还热腾腾的，上面覆盖的芝士显然比他哥哥柔软可爱，“不过你确定不需要补充点能量？每天都吃石头说不定会秃顶哦？”</p><p>回答他的是唰唰唰飞速冲出的剑雨和他哥干脆利落的“滚”字。</p><p> </p><p>从魔界回来又不留后患显然不是一件轻巧的事情——在砍倒了Qliphoth的根系之后兄弟俩在魔界磨蹭了一段时间，因为一直找不到回归的时机。虽然每天血肉横飞的“切磋”使他们的生活并不无聊，但显然再这样下去但丁觉得自己即将成为魔界鲁滨逊，而他的星期五堪比疯狂原始人。当然他把自己的想法说出口之后又差点被插成筛子——维吉尔从来都是能动手就不动嘴，能补刀就不逼逼的个性。在但滨逊每天兢兢业业混水摸鱼消极怠工研究怎么才能让魔魂石变得好吃的过程中，他哥一直认真在地上蘸着恶魔的血写写画画。</p><p>“你到底在写什么啊？”但丁捧着用甲壳做成的碗里的一大碗红魔魂石假装自己在吃草莓圣代，还象征性地在石头上撒了些虫卵的汁液代替炼乳，当然味道并不会有任何增益，而被问话的对象手里拿着一大块绿魔魂石，看也不看就几口啃干净了，仿佛自己在吃一个成熟的苹果，尖利的虎牙若隐若现：“我在计算下一次缝隙会在哪里出现。”维吉尔难得心情不错大发慈悲地回答了愚蠢的弟弟的问题，“这些裂缝通常会有预兆，也会有大量敏锐的恶魔聚集。”</p><p>“你还会数学？”但丁的大脑袋往维吉尔边上一凑，维吉尔强忍住了把手上的树枝插进但丁眼睛的欲望，在一大堆复杂的图腾中间画了一个圈，“这几天遇到的大批恶魔都在朝这边聚集，我猜就在最近几天这附近会有缝隙。”</p><p>但丁摸了摸下巴，胡子有些扎手，虽然他也偶尔给自己剃一剃，但完全不像维吉尔这个强迫症每天都要好好打理一番——这么想也许是他比较像星期五——他及时地住脑了：“可是这种小裂缝，我们俩过不去吧？”</p><p>维吉尔眉梢一挑：“能送一个人过去，阎魔刀可以短暂地扩张缝隙。”</p><p>但丁心中一沉：“一个人？”</p><p>维吉尔却像理所应当一样回答：“我自己知道另寻出路。”</p><p>但丁难得脸上露出了深沉的神色，刚刚的轻慢随意都从那张英俊却没个正形的脸上消失了：“我不同意。”</p><p>维吉尔一脸谁管你啊的表情站了起来，伸展伸展拳脚看向了不远处的山头。</p><p> </p><p>之后发生的事情可以概括为，兄弟俩一路互殴来到缝隙旁顺便清理了聚集的恶魔，维吉尔拔刀为但丁准备了通道，但丁不买账于是两个人打着打着就变了魔人，试图靠暴力把对方扔进逐渐闭合的裂口，一副你来我往互相谦让兄友弟恭的美好景象，直到两个人魔力耗尽，但丁在维吉尔解除魔人的瞬间拎着还没有来得及收起的维吉尔的大尾巴以扔铅球的标准动作把亲哥一把扔进了即将合上的缝隙里并顺了维吉尔的阎魔刀——于是在事务所里例行打扫卫生的尼禄和随他一路前来的姬莉叶目击了天花板上掉下一个暴怒地冲天上咆哮，站都没站稳就唤出一排幻影剑对着天花板狂扎的维吉尔——尼禄发誓他在缝隙闭合的瞬间看见拿着阎魔刀的但丁冲他抛了个得意洋洋的媚眼——随后怒发冲冠（是真的生气到每根头发都立起来）的维吉尔站在但丁从未干过正事的办公桌上回过头，看见自己一脸吃了一万只Nidhogg幼体表情的儿子把看起来像是自己未来儿媳妇的女孩护在身后，场面一度十分尴尬。作为一个想和儿子搞好关系并弥补自己曾经把儿子打成残疾的过失的老父亲，这个重逢实在是不怎么感人。</p><p> </p><p>但丁回归在半个月后。妮可正开着自己那辆堪比装甲车的货车拉着尼禄去红墓跑一个清扫任务，突然车顶一声巨响，就在尼禄考虑要不要给天花板一手炮的时候货车门被拉开，而妮可还保持着六十公里的时速——“嘿，臭小子～”某个当叔的得意洋洋一挥手里的刀，并阻止了尼禄试图接过的动作，“你可别上手，万一你给吸收进身体里，老哥要‘大义灭亲’我可救不了你。”尼禄一脸欲言又止止言又欲的收回手，但丁顺着他的目光看过去正看见要“大义灭亲”的对象拿着一个扳手穿着白衬衫从工作台下面站起来——</p><p>在一切还没有变得不可收拾之前，尼禄把他们双双扔下了车。</p><p> </p><p>“你爹不吃。”此刻但丁大摇大摆坐在沙发上，对面尼禄皱着眉，看自己的亲叔叔如何把一整盒披萨都塞进肚子里，“他也不是不想见你，最近不知道他怎么了，天天写写画画的，可能艺术家的灵魂觉醒了吧。”但丁无不嘲讽地说，“你要睡哪儿自己收拾去，这屋子里的空房还挺多的。”</p><p>尼禄心想自己好心带了晚餐来，为什么老是自己被迫害，就在这时楼上书房门一响，维吉尔从书房走出来，在楼梯上冲尼禄点了点头。</p><p>尼禄憋了半天，那句爹还是没喊出口，于是也点头回应，并邀请维吉尔来喝他带过来的听装可乐。维吉尔虽然对这些垃圾食品兴趣不大，但是儿子的面子还是要给的，所以他慢慢悠悠走下来，选了无糖的那一听。</p><p> </p><p>在很长一段时间里，维吉尔并没有味觉——也许是黑骑士时期的后遗症，也有可能是他在魔界太久都吃不到像样的东西——大多数被他当作食物的东西，只是粗暴地被他吞下去再由他属于恶魔的胃统统消化后转化成能量——在这一点上他确实活得像个原始人。他尝不出酸甜苦辣咸，也分不清柴米酱醋茶，进食只是一种本能，甚至由于体质他可以很久不通过食用摄取能量，他有更加高效的摄取方式。</p><p>但是他对食物有一些特殊的记忆，比起“味道”，“图像”更能激起他的味觉，比如一些伊娃曾经做给两兄弟的菜式，他只要看见类似的菜品，就隐隐约约能感觉出味道来。</p><p>最早发现维吉尔味觉缺失的还是但丁，他们在魔界狩猎是发现了一种可以食用并无很大毒害的果实，可那果子苦得让人落泪，但丁呸呸呸了很久都没能散去嘴里那股浓烈的涩意，但反观维吉尔，他只是普通而面无表情地吃了好几个，目光完全落在很远的地方，甚至好心多留了几个果子给但丁。</p><p>“老哥，这根本没法吃，味道比Nidhogg幼体还恶心。”但丁苦着脸，“你怎么咽得下去？”</p><p>维吉尔皱着眉收回视线：“你怎么这么娇生惯养，就只有这点出息了吗？”</p><p>但丁忍住把果子砸在他老哥那张英俊成熟的脸上的想法回答：“你感觉不到苦吗？”</p><p>维吉尔眉梢一挑，没有回答，唰唰唰把剩下的果子切下来扔进但丁怀里，然后提着刀走了。</p><p>那一天但丁突然意识到维吉尔是尝不出味道的，甚至考虑着他的饮食习惯带他来吃了这最接近人类的食物，一旦想到这一点，但丁就觉得嘴里的苦味里又多了点东西，他说不出来，却又噎得难受，最后囫囵把来自兄长的温柔悉数吞下，并再也没有问过维吉尔关于味道的问题。</p><p>人和人的痛苦和孤独并不相通，即使是双胞胎，由于分别太久，他们都活成了彼此不甚了解的模样，但丁虽然自觉比较了解老哥，但在他心里维吉尔就像是画家笔下的速写，有大致的轮廓与灵魂，却看不清种种细节和纹路，他必须去挖掘，去斗争，才能在维吉尔那坚硬的心理世界里挖出一个小小的洞，窥探到一点内里的柔软——从这个角度来说，兄弟俩别无二致，只不过维吉尔对挖掘自己胞弟的内心世界毫无兴趣而已。</p><p>在魔界那段时间的糟糕食物供给给但丁留下了非常严重的心理阴影，也让他了解到维吉尔在魔界的这些年过得有多辛酸——同时期的他在人界无所事事，虽然心里有一个名为维吉尔的空洞，但他至少每天都能吃到披萨和草莓圣代。而他的兄长在魔界被拘束被折磨被改造成他无法辨认的模样，失去了力量与尊严，甚至于连爱刀都被折断，变成苟且之辈手下一件待被开发的陈列品——他尝试着询问维吉尔对那时的感受时，冷静寡言的男人难得露出了茫然的神色，由于痛苦与耻辱过于强烈，连当事者自己都一时说不清那是什么感觉，加之他自身的意志已被牢牢封印，维吉尔能记起来的事情并不很多，只有一些血腥而孤独的片段，和在黑暗尽头闪烁的红宝石的些微光芒——他便是循着那光去的，带着一身泥泞与狼狈，还有一颗支离破碎的心，此后他又走了好长好远的路，才算是和过去相合了。</p><p>“不是什么重要的回忆。”最后维吉尔总结，语气淡淡的，甚至连一分抱怨都吝惜，但丁坐在他身侧，两个人抬头看那绵延无尽的树枝与藤蔓，还有永远不会明亮的天穹——魔界偶尔下雪，但那雪都是红色的，落不在地上便化了，带不来一点凉意，这时候兄弟俩就停止打斗，找个可以躲避的地方并排坐着——恶魔们也不会来，就像它们也会伤春感秋似的。</p><p>“如果我那时候拉住你——”但丁突然觉得这么说太矫情，这多少年过去了，维吉尔肯定也只会嘲笑他的软弱，所以他把后半句吞了，假装自己在研究皮带。</p><p>维吉尔看了他一眼，眼神冷冷的，却又有几分嘲讽和探究：“路是我们自己选的，没有这么多如果。”</p><p>这个回答并不让但丁意外，但维吉尔却接着说了下去：“虽然有时我也会想，如果我们立场互换这一切会不会有所不同。”</p><p>但丁怔住了——这个假设过于富有人情味，简直不像是他那冷血长兄说得出来的话，他睁大眼睛大量维吉尔半天，直到维吉尔恼羞成怒扔了一排剑过来。</p><p>但丁嬉皮笑脸地从幻影剑的剑锋里闪到他哥身侧，摸了摸下巴回答：“如果我站在你的立场，说不定现在人类世界已经毁灭了，哼哼～”</p><p>维吉尔额头青筋暴起，但来不及发作就被弟弟捏住了脸，这过于亲密的动作让他一时石化，愣是给了但丁机会把话讲完了：“所以现在这样最好，我能照顾你——”随后但丁觉得有些不好意思，又补充了一句，“还能盯着你。”</p><p>维吉尔翻了个白眼，想打开但丁的手，他蓝色的眸子里总是染着一层刀光似的水色，又亮又锋利，但但丁觉得那像无尽的深海，冰冷又孤独，他总是不愿从维吉尔眼中看出孤独来，那太疼了，于是他吻了吻维吉尔的眼睛。</p><p>是咸味的，还有一丝魔界的腥气，确实是海的味道，在被阎魔捅肾的时候，但丁这么想。</p><p>自从吻了他哥的眼睛之后，但丁就像打开了新世界大门，对维吉尔越发放肆起来，维吉尔的怒气阀值在但丁这股不要脸的攻势下逐渐提高，以至于都最后他最反感的肢体接触都变得无关痛痒了——但丁这胡闹的性格，真是从小到大都毫无变化——想到这点维吉尔心里居然爆出一丝小小的羡慕的火花——能始终如一大概意味着但丁一直为人所爱，所以即使被命运所蹂躏他也还能保持初心。但维吉尔是不同的，他一直孤身一人，不为人所爱，背叛和孤独为他人生句读，所以他已经完全无法像但丁一样坦然又自在地面对世上的善意与恶意了。</p><p>他们在魔界滞留的日子里，维吉尔展示了他对环境惊人的适应性，高阶恶魔知道斯巴达之子的厉害，便很少来找他们麻烦，所以这段日子反倒有些放松的氛围，但丁很少这么仔细地打量魔界，毕竟对他来说都是劈开就完事儿的东西，渐渐他居然感觉到了这里一丝扭曲的美感，原始又黑暗，在这样的情况下他甚至开始揣摩父亲的心境，揣摩着维吉尔对这里的感情。</p><p>维吉尔绝不承认但丁和他一同前往时他内心深处的快乐，即使过于轻快的语气暴露了他的心境。他从不奢求失而复得，因为他的人生总是不停地失去，他也不指望但丁可以理解原谅他，他们的灵魂从出生起就分道扬镳了——但是但丁和他一同跃下时，他感觉到某种心灵深处的震颤，像是多年前特米尼格上那次短暂的共鸣——他们果然还是了解彼此的，虽然这么说让他有些抵触，但确实他们连一个眼神都不需要就可以全然了解对方的意图，这大概也是他们每次都平手的原因。他们是光与影，彼此的半身，开始与结束。话虽如此，很多时候但丁还是会做一些让维吉尔无法理解的事情，比如过于亲密的动作，暧昧不清的眼神，和那些微妙的肢体接触——他们已经不是孩提了，那些亲昵的动作已经不能再单纯地代表手足之情，甚至有时维吉尔能从但丁那双和自己瞳色相近的眼眸里看出欲望的火苗来。可但丁在渴求什么，维吉尔向来摸不清楚——毕竟他追求力量是人魔皆知的事实，因为这个愿望非常自私，所以也十分现实，而但丁所追求的人类灵魂的力量听起来总是过于虚无缥缈了，他真正的所思所想并没有多少人真的明白。但是不明白维吉尔也不会去揣测，揣测人心太累，且毫无意义。</p><p> </p><p>最初从魔界回来那几天，身边没了阎魔刀，维吉尔有些坐立难安。在曾经漫长地失去这把从幼时就保护他支持他的利刃的时期里，他过得十分狼狈——撇开阎魔刀本身蕴含的巨大力量不谈，它与之维吉尔就像是连结过去的最后一根稻草，被打碎遗失的同时，维吉尔连自己也一同失去了——所以他不计一切代价也要把阎魔刀找回来，他拖着残破的身躯和灵魂，一边在嘲笑声里剿灭那些恼人的恶魔，一边寻找着阎魔刀的下落，他甚至想过会不会但丁得到了这把祖传的利刃，不甘的同时却又觉得这是最坏情况下的最好结局。然而结局是他亲手伤害了自己的儿子，并且又将阎魔刀紧紧握在手里。所以再次孑然而归时，维吉尔不知道如何去面对等待着自己的一切——比如一个比自己还紧张的儿子。</p><p>尼禄花了很长一段时间来接受自己天降亲爹这件事——老天，他甚至曾经捅穿了自己的叔叔——当然他对但丁并没有那么强烈的愧疚之情，毕竟但丁是个老混蛋。但维吉尔不一样，维吉尔冷静克制，干脆利落，甚至有些沉默寡言，完完全全和但丁相反，相比之下曾经昙花一现的V都称得上是话痨，虽然那位朗读的百分之九十的诗句尼禄都听不懂，他将这称之为代沟。尼禄并不计较维吉尔砍了他半只手这件事，反正最后都长了出来，大概是现代医学的奇迹，但是要毫无芥蒂地叫维吉尔一声爹他肯定也是做不出来的。所以维吉尔刚回来的时候他小心翼翼照顾着这位魔王的情绪，带着他看看但丁这些年的生活轨迹，魔王看了一圈，最后惜字如金地评价了无聊，又顾及儿子心情，补充自己不是说尼禄现在干的活没有意义的意思。给尼禄他们帮忙是维吉尔自己提出来的，他比较想通过除魔来掌握魔界的情况，看看自己什么时候才能在不把地球戳个窟窿的情况下拿回自己的刀来——相比之下但丁这个弟弟像是充话费送的。尼禄这么评价，维吉尔冷哼一声咬牙切齿地表示送他他都不要，他只想拿回自己的刀。这时尼禄在心里再次感叹了自己这个爹有多弯扭。维吉尔不信任现代科技，不过对于改造维修倒是无师自通，可能是围观了几次妮可的创造大秀，维吉尔很快就掌握了大部分枪械的机制，而就在他试图帮尼禄修好罢工的绯红女王那一天，但丁回来了。</p><p> </p><p>拿回阎魔刀的过程当然又是血肉横飞，但是维吉尔感觉自己心里除了愤怒又多了些什么东西，像是压抑过久的土壤里突然长出嫩芽的阵痛，在盛大的怒火下埋藏着他也不知为何的狂喜——虽然这些情绪他统统表现在给但丁身上开洞里。</p><p>但丁包容着维吉尔的愤怒，除了担心留下维吉尔孤身一人他便会一去不回这种隐晦的原因而外，更多的是他想让维吉尔也尝尝等待的滋味，让他体味下这些年他心里的委屈与苦涩，可他终究还是舍不得他那千疮百孔的老哥担忧太久，找了个机会很快就溜了回来。</p><p>那天他们打累了，但丁最终还是老老实实把刀还了回去，还回去之前还再三警告维吉尔不要随随便便切开空间跑路，维吉尔只是冷笑，把刀拿回去的样子却让但丁想起吸到猫薄荷的猫——不知道大型猫科动物会不会也喜欢猫薄荷——但丁不着边际地想，又被幻影剑结结实实扎了几下。</p><p>随后他们回到年幼的住所，维吉尔表示自己想在这里暂住，并在前两周就把这里收拾停当，但目前这个区域还百废待兴，通个水电气都差点要了尼禄老命——维吉尔可不会在乎这些无关痛痒的小事。于是但丁也跟着搬了进来，正好以前的事所停水停电，连厕所都不能冲，能和维吉尔这种洁癖住在一起，但丁倒贴钱都愿意。此后但丁经常看见维吉尔对着被熏变色的残破全家画像若有所思，曾经藏匿但丁的衣橱还在，维吉尔也去看过几次。</p><p>“我曾经就在这里。”维吉尔某一天对一旁的但丁说，目光落在靠近门口的一侧，“多么弱小可怜，像蜉蝣般卑微，而母亲的惨叫就在那里。”维吉尔的目光落在了楼梯上，“如果我们足够强大，这一切就不会发生。”</p><p>但丁眨了眨眼睛，把手搭在他兄弟肩膀上：“可那时我只是个在衣橱里哭泣的小屁孩，你却已经明白怎么驱使自己的力量了不是吗？”</p><p>维吉尔不置可否，便又沉默下来，回到这里和但丁展开新生活的感觉有些怪异，他又说不出是什么原因。</p><p>“尼禄晚点给我们带晚饭来，也许大扫除可以交给他？”但丁笑嘻嘻地开始推卸任务，而维吉尔没有理他，转上楼梯回了书房。</p><p> </p><p>维吉尔在书写一些回忆。</p><p>可能是酷爱诗集的缘故，他的作品韵脚都十分平整，每句话都带着天生的韵律。但是他写这些东西并不是出于什么文学上的需要，也不是生活无聊到要依靠写作过活，他只是试图从第三者的视角，整理出这些年的脉络。他把那些过去的事情条分缕析地列出，试图看出一些命运的端倪——但是他的故事里总缺了什么东西，像是有人在他心里挖了一个空洞，它不疼，不流血，却也永远填不满，永远阖不上。</p><p>这种呼之欲出的感情到底是什么呢？维吉尔总是对此感到懊恼，此刻他看着自家胞弟坐没坐相地从他儿子手里的炸鸡桶里顺了一个大鸡腿走，感觉那个洞又像是被风吹过，他皱了皱眉，打开了可乐。液体顺着食道滑进胃里，气泡欢腾地一路炸开，但维吉尔依然尝不出滋味，所以他避开了尼禄期待的眼睛，转而盯着但丁油光水滑的嘴角看，随后暴躁地糊了一张纸巾过去，并警告但丁不要把残渣掉在地上，会引来让人讨厌的老鼠和蟑螂。说到这个话题尼禄又声泪俱下地控诉了但丁事务所那些犄角旮旯的惨状——但丁一身装备都有好吃嘴，尼禄从角落里扫出成堆的老鼠残骸。但丁耸耸肩表示女大不中留，他总不能天天让帕蒂那黄花大姑娘兼职做保姆。维吉尔适时地冷哼，考虑要不要以后各自打扫房间，不然总觉得自己担任了什么冤大头的角色。</p><p>尼禄眼看着长辈们吃饱喝足，说今天住一晚明天就要回姬莉叶身边去，但丁说时间尚早，要不要去酒吧小酌几杯。话音未落尼禄头摇得像一个被连招的镰刀死神——这两兄弟一个杯酒就倒一个逢赌必输，最后还得他收场，他可不乐意干这活。可但丁来了兴致谁也拦不住他，于是尼禄掏了一副扑克出来说他们可以一起切磋几局。</p><p>最后的结局是维吉尔几乎赢走了巴洛克，而但丁大吵大闹着要结束赌局，此刻他已经输的只剩一条裤衩，从大衣到里衬都堆在维吉尔脚边。尼禄自诩水平还不错，不过维吉尔强的过了头，他也输了大把零花钱给自己面无表情的爹——不过最后维吉尔都还给了他，让他多给姬莉叶买几件衣服——当然但丁没有这么好的待遇，此刻维吉尔掂着巴洛克，似乎要把但丁最后的遮羞布也赢过来。但丁穿着有着草莓印花的大裤衩气急败坏，虽然他是不介意在这里果奔，但输给维吉尔让他非常不甘心。</p><p>接着事情发生了非常戏剧性的变化，但丁认真之后突然时来运转，以极高的赔率赢了这一局，他不仅保住了自己的话痨拳击套，还赢了他哥一件大衣——穿着无袖马甲的维吉尔显然陷入懊恼，于是纸牌游戏又演变成了菜鸡互啄，尼禄在他们大打出手之前溜之大吉，今天斯巴达家也是鸡飞狗跳的一天。</p><p> </p><p>总之进行了饭后运动，但丁甩着被维吉尔扭脱臼的膀子去唱片机放音乐，而维吉尔拖着被但丁打断的腿躺在沙发上，两人出了不少汗，看来都需要洗个澡。</p><p>“我有一个坏消息……”尼禄从浴室出来，下半身裹着浴巾，头上的泡泡还没冲干净，“热水器有点问题，而且我突然想起来今天有人通知我要停水——还有十五分钟就停水了——”然后他在两道唰唰射过来的视线里面不改色的说完，“你们可能只有一个人能在今天洗澡。”</p><p>兄弟俩对视一眼，他们似乎暂时都不想动手，于是眼神试探了一下对方，然后得出了答案，同时回答尼禄。</p><p>“但丁明天洗。”</p><p>“我们一起洗。”</p><p>尼禄：“？？？”</p><p>其实我的意思本来是，另一个人可以接点水冲一下……尼禄硬生生把这句话吞了下去，感觉这不是他可以解决的问题，于是乖巧地回了浴室并关上了门。</p><p>“你什么意思？”但丁的膀子好了，气势汹汹叉着腰问维吉尔。</p><p>维吉尔从短暂的震惊中回过神来，开口嘲笑道：“你是这么爱干净的人吗？”</p><p>但丁气得发笑：“怎么？不敢和我一起洗澡？怕伤害你男人的尊严？”</p><p>一排剑差点扎爆但丁“男人的尊严”，维吉尔显然被激怒了，却风轻云淡地站起来：“我接受你的挑衅，弟、弟。”</p><p> </p><p>并不宽敞的浴缸显然挤不下两个一米八几的大男人，维吉尔走进浴室就开始后悔，可他又不想在但丁面前胆怯，硬着头皮回身关上浴室的门——他假装看不见下巴都合不上、刚刚倒进去的可乐悉数漏在地上的尼禄那看穿他灵魂的目光——回过神但丁已经迅速地扒光了上衣开始解皮带——这让他想起小时候但丁也总是抢在他前面跳进浴缸里，把水溅得到处都是，他们还会在洗澡的时候打架，直到伊娃把他们的头按住开始将那些味道温柔又甜腻的香波均匀地涂在他们柔软的银发上，让他们昏昏欲睡。有时但丁会不安分地扭动，直到泡泡落进眼睛将捣蛋鬼刺激得哇哇大叫——维吉尔还记得，被辣到睁不开眼的但丁胡乱挥舞着手，然后一遍一遍问“维吉尔你在哪儿？”</p><p>维吉尔你在哪？</p><p>心里的空洞像是有过山车呼啸而过，维吉尔突然一阵疼痛的心悸，年幼的光景像是被镀上神圣又柔软的金色——那颜色过于耀眼了，让在黑暗里行走太久的他没有勇气去直视。维吉尔突然闪过一个念头：如果母亲在世，是否会对他感到失望。</p><p>而这个时候但丁已经坐进浴缸里，一些水涌了出来，维吉尔没有和他一起挤的打算，除去衣物后拿过了花洒。</p><p>“老哥你进来呗～”在略微朦胧的雾气里，但丁冲背对着自己的老哥发出邀请，顺便在心里感叹了一句维吉尔身材真是过于惹火了：不管是背部精悍又不显赘余的肌肉群，还是逐渐收窄的腰部，以及那在水流里隐约可见的腰窝——他的目光顺着水流而下，随后他轻浮地吹了声口哨。</p><p>维吉尔根本懒得搭理但丁，他只想快点结束战斗不然他可能会忍不住把他那胞弟的大脑袋按进水里。</p><p>随后但丁注意到那些纵横在维吉尔背部的伤痕——最新的一道横亘在脊椎正中，一看就是阎魔刀的杰作，此外还有数道被刺穿留下的疤痕——他们的体质不会留疤，除非他们自己想留下——这时维吉尔转过身来，他要拿但丁脑袋边的沐浴露，但丁又看见维吉尔腹部那条崭新的切痕，下面叠着另外一道，他想这是他的杰作。但丁突然觉得鼻子有点酸酸的，那种吃果子的苦涩感又回来了，他抬起手想覆上那两条疤，维吉尔像只猫似的躲开了。</p><p>随后他的兄长眯起眼看着他，但丁看不懂那双眼睛。</p><p>原来维吉尔也会记得这些疼痛，但丁想，他摊开手，手心有一道刀伤，很多年来他都觉得这伤不在他手上，而是在他心脏上，吸食他的血肉，钻开他的筋脉，让他夜不能寐，日思夜想。维吉尔也看见了他手上的伤，他居然感觉到了兄长那一丝动摇，像是冰山崩离了一角。</p><p>维吉尔张了张口，但最后没有说话，只是叹了口气，拿走了沐浴露。</p><p>然而就在维吉尔转身的瞬间，但丁一把就把他揽进怀里。</p><p>维吉尔跌进浴缸发出巨大的响声，幸好他反应够快撑了一把浴缸边缘，不然今天他就会把这有些年头的老浴缸直接给砸碎了——他维持着一个别扭的姿势，回过头对但丁怒目而视。</p><p>但丁无视了那可以杀人的目光，喃喃着摊开手：“我以前一个人的时候，经常对着这道疤发呆。”维吉尔抿着嘴，他臂力惊人，身体纹丝不动，丝毫没有把重心交付给胞弟胸膛的打算，“我经常问自己，‘维吉尔去哪里了’。”</p><p>维吉尔身体一僵，但丁垂下头，表情都藏在阴影里：“我去魔界找过你……可哪里都找不到。”</p><p>但丁扣紧拽着维吉尔的那只手，把带着伤痕的那一只举起来：“只有你能治好它。”</p><p>“可我能治好你吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part two 但丁的草莓圣代</p><p> </p><p>『00』</p><p>但丁在很长一段时间里并不想让其他人知道他有一个哥哥，那就像是剜开皮肉敲碎骨头，露出骨髓和断口，疼得他无法合上眼睛。</p><p>他曾经一直做梦，梦见那场暴雨，梦见暴雨里和自己别无二致的面庞，可那双眼睛如此决绝，像是从北冰洋的永冻层里取出的纯粹的冰棱，通透到冻穿他的灵魂。然后他梦见魔界，梦见漆黑的深潭，梦见项链和刀光，梦见没有终点的旅途。他曾经以为自己已经一无所有了，所以活得随性又漫不经心，他拒绝和任何人建立长久稳定的亲密关系，所以即使是崔西和蕾蒂也并不会长久地伴在他身侧，他们更像是一群互相取暖的受伤的野兽，捂暖了身子又彼此上路。崔西和蕾蒂都清楚但丁心里的空洞属于谁，了解那闪耀着的招牌里恶魔的眼泪又属于谁，所以她们从不提起，也不谈论，似乎但丁从生来就孑然一人，了无牵挂，落拓不羁，干一些看似有益人间的工作，将一切过往埋葬在尸山血海之中。</p><p>随后维吉尔回来了，带着一身狼狈与傲气，像他的爱刀一般干脆利落地劈开但丁的生活，劈开他苦心经营包装完美的一切，切碎那些漫不经心的假象，赤裸裸地凿开但丁的胸腔，刺穿他的心脏，看见里面流出的血都写着他的名字，维吉尔，维吉尔，像是河流淌过四肢百骸，好疼啊，可又如此鲜活——维吉尔赋予了但丁生命，填满他的空洞，用刀，用血——真是不讲道理啊，可他又觉得幸福得过了头，像是冰和火同时在他心尖跳舞——“你还有脸回来”——你能回来真是太好了——他像是个任性撒娇的孩子，在维吉尔面前丢盔卸甲，撒泼打滚，矜持逼格统统不要了——我只想要你——然后他对上维吉尔那双眼睛，还是那么冰冷通彻，却又盛有一汪温柔，随后弹指岁月匆匆流过，他们还是他们，穿过时间与血海，苦痛与分离，他们站在彼此面前。</p><p>但丁对维吉尔的感情从他尚且年幼时就已经萌芽，懵懂的藤蔓随着岁月缠上关于维吉尔的一切，如今他终于可以心平气和地面对他的胞兄，他所有的爱与回忆，挣扎与死亡。但他不确定维吉尔的想法，因为维吉尔的感情更像是冰面下的暗潮，它们汹涌又难以捉摸，在维吉尔分离出人性的部分时，但丁其实有机会更深入地了解维吉尔，可他没有抓住这个机会，他被兄长的名字冲昏了头，被巨大的悲伤和喜悦蒙蔽了眼睛。</p><p>此刻维吉尔在他怀里，和他相同的银发顺着水流服帖地落在额头上，而不是倔强地支棱，像一只愤怒的刺猬，但这发型分毫不能改变维吉尔那和但丁迥然不同的眼神——他们不再那样相似，但丁有了更加柔和的轮廓，而维吉尔依然瘦削英气，他的眼窝更深了，所以他的眼睛总是藏在眉骨的阴影里，像是一头离群的狼——但此时狼的眼睛里闪过一丝慌乱与哀伤，但丁看出来了，维吉尔还没有准备好和他谈论这个话题，但维吉尔也似乎没有攻击他的打算，维吉尔只是躲闪开眼睛，从他怀里站了起来。</p><p>其实他不想寻求什么补偿与和解，他只想告诉维吉尔他很珍视目前的一切，他似乎搞砸了，但又似乎没有，维吉尔转过身看着他，在水雾里这个男人带着虚幻的美——“但丁。”维吉尔开口呼唤，他总是用一种充满古代韵律的柔软口音呼唤他胞弟的名字，但丁绷紧了背脊，等待着维吉尔的下文，然后他看见兄长缓缓曲膝，半跪在浴缸一侧——维吉尔吻了他的额头，像是年幼的晚安吻一般轻柔，尽管维吉尔几乎无法和轻柔这个词有一星半点的关系，随后他的兄长又回归了原本冷漠的状态，“你应该停止你的不安。”</p><p>“一直沉湎于过去可不是我们的风格。”</p><p>但丁沉浸在那个突如其来的吻里，他恍惚地摸了摸眉心，维吉尔却已经离开了浴室。</p><p> </p><p>尼禄惊讶于但丁和维吉尔居然四肢健全地出来了，事实上他亲爹披散着头发穿着浴袍出来的瞬间他差点认错，直到维吉尔现场表演祖传发胶手，轻轻松松把碎发全都撸了上去，露出光洁的额头和眉心深刻的痕迹。但丁出来的晚一些，他就裹了条浴巾在腰上，看起来刚刚蒸了桑拿一样浑身散发着热气。</p><p>尼禄：“水很烫嘛？”</p><p>但丁：“你爸比较烫。”</p><p>所以但丁其实完全没有洗澡的必要，因为反正他肯定是得带着一身血上床了。</p><p> </p><p>尼禄没有足够的时间打扫出一个干净的房间，所以维吉尔把他的房间让了出来，而但丁死皮赖脸要和老哥一起睡，活活恶心出尼禄一身鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>维吉尔的床干净整洁，被子折得可以治好任何一个强迫症，以至于让尼禄觉得拉开被子是一种罪恶。相比之下，走进但丁房间的维吉尔差点就拔刀走人——根本没折的被子尚且不论，光衣服就乱七八糟扔了一地，幸好还没什么奇怪的气味，只是比较凌乱罢了。维吉尔只能这么安慰自己，揉了揉自己的眉心。</p><p>但丁的床很大，可能是因为他睡相不佳需要连环翻滚。作为床的主人但丁一通操作把被子歪歪扭扭折了起来，又从柜子里翻出一个落灰的枕头抖了抖扔到了床上。</p><p>维吉尔盯着那张傻笑的脸，第一百次克制住了自己拔刀走人的冲动。</p><p> </p><p>尼禄睡得很早，兄弟俩就谁睡靠窗的方向又无声搏斗了一番。最后还是但丁取胜，把他哥一把扔上床，维吉尔虽然还想战斗，但困意已经席卷过来，于是他不爽地接受了现实，只希望能快点睡觉——直到半夜被但丁的手箍在了腰上——就穿了条裤衩的但丁睡得口水横流，还抱着维吉尔吧嗒嘴，硬生生把维吉尔啜醒了，维吉尔一点都不意外，毕竟但丁从小就是这种熊孩子睡相——不过现在但丁已经不拥有孩子特权了，只有老哥的铁拳伺候。但丁被维吉尔一拳打得七荤八素，揉着几乎断掉的鼻子一肚子火地睁开眼睛，看见维吉尔已经皱着眉重新闭眼了。</p><p>现在打一架显然不是什么好主意，明天一大早还得去搞定手头的委托，所以但丁委屈地扭了扭自己的鼻子，扯过一截被子接着睡了。</p><p> </p><p>就算是半魔，夜里着凉还是会感冒的。维吉尔睁开眼，觉得鼻子很塞，喉咙也发干发疼，他一开始觉得困惑，花了很久才意识到自己也许有了感冒的征兆——这大概和水土不服一个道理，他吃了快两个月人类的食物，身体终于也开始接受自己是半个人类的事实了——当然，他感冒的罪魁祸首是那个该死的把自己裹成炸虾的一点被子都没给他留的但丁——现在维吉尔心情很差，于是他一脚把但丁踢了下去，并赏了几剑幻影剑，可因为感冒手头不准，该扎背的剑悉数扎在了屁股上，但丁哀嚎一声彻底醒了，一嗓子把隔壁尼禄吓得跳起来就是一个战术翻滚。</p><p>“你有毛病吧！”但丁捂着自己性感的臀部热泪汪汪地回头看他哥，只看维吉尔一副虚弱又愤怒地样子盯着他——</p><p>所以太久不生小病会导致很严重的健康问题：维吉尔这次感冒来得轰轰烈烈惊天动地，硬生生把这被捅胸都不眨一下眼睛的酷哥折磨到卧床不起，在用掉了第三盒抽纸之后维吉尔认真考虑要不要回魔界去治治这水土不服，可但丁早就看穿了他的小心思，早早把阎魔刀拿离了维吉尔的可视范围。</p><p>“把药吃了很快就好啦。”但丁拿过水和药片放在维吉尔床头，语气带着幸灾乐祸，维吉尔毫无威慑地瞪了但丁一眼，老老实实把药吃了，随后继续低头看书，压根不想和但丁说话。但丁只是坐在床边笑嘻嘻看着自己生病的哥哥——维吉尔彻底放弃保持发型这件事了，那些碎发落下来在维吉尔脸上投下阴影，反倒显得维吉尔的眼睛十分明亮，被看着的人毫无自觉地翻页，但丁许久没有见过如此没有防备而安定的兄长了。</p><p>维吉尔总是在狂奔，在命运的轨道上一路披荆斩棘，不留给但丁任何空隙，以至于但丁非常不习惯这样的维吉尔，却又想倍加珍惜。</p><p> </p><p>因为维吉尔生病的缘故，尼禄又不得不多呆了几天，幸好妮可给他捎了换洗的衣物，让他可以还算体面地在老爸家忙上忙下——但丁虽然有一颗做饭的心，但他实在是个上得厅堂炸得厨房的主，在他把锅都烧穿以致于惊动了养病的维吉尔之后，尼禄就彻底接过了做饭的重任。</p><p> </p><p>第三天维吉尔感觉自己好多了，这次水土不服似乎还是以他强大的细胞胜利为结束，此刻他又以非常完美的状态坐在餐桌前，看着尼禄端上了一盘水煮蔬菜。</p><p>但丁的表情已经可以媲美毕加索的世界名画了，他性质缺缺地戳起一个花椰菜，非常自然地放进了维吉尔盘子里。</p><p>“你病好得这么快真是太好了。”但丁又戳了几个花椰菜进维吉尔的盘子，手速非常惊人，“这样我们晚上就可以点披萨了。”</p><p>维吉尔终于动了，他拿起叉子把但丁来不及收回去的叉子紧紧锁住，漫不经心地瞥了但丁一眼：“就是因为天天吃垃圾食品，你的大脑才会萎缩啊。”</p><p>尼禄默默看着自己的亲爹和亲叔在两把叉子上角力，心想维吉尔的盘子可能撑不过三秒，但是维吉尔非常擅长四两拨千斤，硬生生把但丁的叉子锁在了空中。</p><p>叉子随着但丁手上爆起的青筋一同微微抖动，花椰菜委屈巴巴地被戳在尽头。</p><p>“多吃蔬菜，但丁。”维吉尔云淡风轻地眯起眼睛，“还是你眼神不好看不清哪个是自己的盘子？”</p><p>这氛围是怎么回事？尼惨男左看右看，突然想起来烤箱里还有一只鸡，等他一路小跑把鸡端出来的时候，所有的花椰菜都消失了——尼禄到最后都不知道，那些花椰菜究竟进了谁的肚子，不过他也不是很想知道。</p><p> </p><p>晚上莫里森送了三张电影票来，说是福利，但丁收下了电影票，并企图多要些油水，却被狡猾的中间人拒绝了。与此同时维吉尔在院子里练刀，尼禄在一旁观摩——这只是种委婉的说法，因为实际上他几乎看不清维吉尔的动作，他只能听到空气被切开的声音，而长刀已经回鞘——尼禄想起以前听说的东洋的故事，在日本很多人一辈子只做一件事，所以他们总能做到极致，而维吉尔身上也有这种可贵的品质，所以他每一刀都准确利落没有瑕疵。</p><p>“你的刀也许更适合但丁的打法。”维吉尔扶着刀柄，表情带着骄傲和矜持，尼禄从没想过在自己手里呆了这么多年的阎魔刀可以这么优雅致命，他怔了一下点头，意识到维吉尔在委婉地教导他。</p><p>“晚上去看电影啊。”但丁从屋里出来，手里挥着票，“好像是最近最卖座的爱情片——”随后但丁笑嘻嘻看了面无表情的老哥一眼，“虽然我觉得你可能对故事情节理解起来有点困难。”</p><p>尼禄看了看自己，觉得维吉尔也许没有看起来那么禁欲无情。</p><p>维吉尔回应但丁一声冷笑：“愚蠢，但丁，你真的非常愚蠢。”</p><p>尼禄恍然大悟——维吉尔这是答应了——看来但丁非常清楚他哥的行为模式，维吉尔对激将法（仅限来自但丁）的容忍度为零。</p><p> </p><p>emmm这一家三口其乐融融的氛围是怎么回事？尼禄此刻坐在但丁身侧，心里飘过很多吐槽——爱情片不应该请姬莉叶来看嘛，他为什么要和两个大男人来看——而且影厅里全是情侣，这也太尴尬了——而坐在中间的但丁正大把大把抓着爆米花，维吉尔双手抱胸眉头紧锁——他的刀被安保锁进了柜子里，在但丁再三劝说下他才没把安保人员都做成切片。维吉尔的道德观非常稀薄，不过最近似乎正在重塑，当然也可能只是给尼禄一个面子。</p><p> </p><p>电影情节确实比较出彩，看到后来尼禄都忍不住想冲进屏幕告诉弯扭的男女主角很多事不说出来是永远不会得到解决的——而此时但丁已经抱着空爆米花桶开始打起了瞌睡，维吉尔表情深沉地注视着屏幕，也不知道有没有在看。散场时但丁伸了个舒舒服服的懒腰，维吉尔一副心急如焚想立刻离开这里的表情，而尼禄本来想和他们讨论剧情，但看来这俩长辈根本就没认真看，于是只能作罢了。</p><p>从影院出来但丁又买了一个草莓甜筒，维吉尔不屑一顾，尼禄买了根烤肠，三个人决定走回家去，正好当作消食。</p><p>气氛有一些尴尬的沉默，但丁吃甜筒吃的不亦乐乎，没心思打开话匣子，尼禄注意到维吉尔一直不善的脸色，也不是很敢开口，平时他一口一个的烤肠硬生生吃了几十口，让他觉得自己都变成了某种啮齿动物。</p><p>“你们觉得电影怎么样。”但丁终于吃完了，把脆皮嚼得嘎吱响，他舔了舔粘到冰淇淋的手指，维吉尔表情非常嫌弃。</p><p>“我觉得挺感人的。”尼禄及时接话，“虽然主角的行为有点幼稚。”</p><p>维吉尔冷笑了一声：“揣测别人的想法有什么意义。”</p><p>“嗯哼。”但丁终于舔干净了，把揉成一团的废包装纸揉成一团精准地扔进了五米外的垃圾桶：“老哥，我今天要好好教育一下你。”</p><p>哇哦这发言很危险啊但丁，你是不是皮痒了。尼禄腹诽。</p><p>维吉尔的眉毛果然不负众望地挑了起来，手也压上了刀柄：“你什么时候有资格和我谈‘教育’了，我愚蠢的弟弟。”</p><p>“你还记得小时候我老抢你的巧克力吃妈妈怎么教育你的吗？”但丁把手往兜里一放，似乎认定维吉尔不会动手。</p><p>提到伊娃维吉尔果然迟疑了，他眯起眼睛看向但丁，似乎在揣摩但丁的想法，因为这个话题似乎有些不合时宜：“我只记得你被禁食了一个月甜食，怎么，你突然开始缅怀往昔了吗？”</p><p>但丁摇了摇头，故作深沉地回答：“我是在谈论你，维吉尔。”随后但丁偏过头直视这维吉尔的眼睛，那眼神让维吉尔有一瞬间的恍惚，仿佛看见了母亲的影子，“‘维吉，如果你不告诉但丁你在想什么，比如你想拒绝他，他是不会知道你想法的。’”随后但丁狡黠地笑了一下，“所以老哥，很多东西你不告诉我，我可能一辈子都不会知道。”</p><p>“……”维吉尔似乎觉得刚刚电影里也有这种桥段，他心里突然又些恼怒，就像但丁把他看透了似的，他讨厌这种感觉，所以拒绝回答。</p><p>真是太硬了。但丁心里感叹，他哥固执得像个河蚌，他像个拿着石头狂砸的河童。</p><p>这是什么情况。唯一有恋爱经验的尼禄感觉到一丝不寻常的气息：但丁在诱导他爹表白吗？想到这里尼禄觉得自己的头顶突然亮了起来，和天上的月亮相得益彰。</p><p> </p><p>日子似乎又回到了平常的轨道上，尼禄离开了红墓，兄弟俩继续接一些来自中间人的委托，虽然维吉尔在业内并不出名，但他的其他名号实在让人闻风丧胆，所以两人的生意还算不错，至少但丁每天点十个披萨都没有问题。</p><p>吃同一样食物长期不厌倦是很困难的，但但丁在这件事上非常长情，百吃不腻，日复一日，而维吉尔并尝不出滋味，所以吃什么东西他都无所谓。除去战斗他的生活简单得像是苦行僧，而这种状态却让但丁感觉到一丝心疼——</p><p>“个人生活”对于他们来说是一个奢侈的词语，如果说游戏人间的但丁尚且有一些娱乐，那从年幼起就一直为了生存而挣扎战斗的维吉尔大概很少有闲暇可以享受“活着”这件事，生存变成了一种目标，进而扭曲成了一种执念，这种野兽般的状态就是维吉尔所面对的残酷的事实——他从小就不懂隐藏，也讨厌认输，以至于但丁对于他所遭受的一切充满负罪感：但丁认为，并这些年一直认为，他做得不够，他有很多机会改变维吉尔的人生，可他没有倾尽全力，他踟蹰了，所以他只能对维吉尔刀剑相向。他们彼此伤害，即使他一开始就知道维吉尔的初衷不过是能保护一切，保护自己毫无力量的母亲和懵懂无知的胞弟，为了这个目标维吉尔愿意化身为魔，可他在这条路上走得太远太偏了，而但丁无力改变。</p><p>但是至少现在还来得及，他们的生命很长，这一次他绝对不会再放手，也绝不会放任维吉尔继续那种近乎自虐的生活。所以他每天都带维吉尔去各种各样的地方，虽然维吉尔大部分时候都毫无兴致甚至嘲讽他，但很少拒绝他，所以他能感觉到维吉尔也在为修复兄弟关系作出努力，这使他备受鼓舞。目前看来维吉尔唯独有些兴趣的就是参加音乐会和泡书店与图书馆，洗去一身血气之后他哥还是当年那个文艺青年。虽然这和但丁口味不合，不过他可以点几杯草莓圣代等他哥看一下午的《神曲》，最近他哥好像爱上了茨威格，陆陆续续带回不少书。</p><p> </p><p>在这个稀松平常的下午，维吉尔翻着一本《人类群星闪耀时》，阎魔刀搁在桌上，他甚至没有穿自己那身酷炫的风衣皮裤，只是穿着一身休闲装，漫不经心地消磨着懒散的时光。而坐在他对面的但丁吃掉了第三杯草莓圣代，带着耳机翻着一本限制级杂志，心里觉得这些模特没一个有他哥的身材。</p><p>这家咖啡厅这个时间点并没有什么顾客，午后阳光不错，但云的阴翳也时常压迫过来，但丁看完了这本杂志，放下书发现维吉尔已经趴在桌子上睡着了。</p><p>这绝对能列入但丁心中的世界奇迹——他老哥，叱咤两界人鬼见愁的大魔王，居然在公共场合，毫无戒心——甚至手都没有搭在刀身上——地睡着了。但丁思考了一下，第一反应就是拿出手机先拍了十几张，以备日后欺负维吉尔，虽然最后的结果是连人带手机被维吉尔一起劈了，不过只要上传到云端，维吉尔再神通广大也奈何不了他。</p><p> </p><p>但丁突然意识到维吉尔也许昨天晚上并没有怎么休息，因为维吉尔一旦做一件事就会忘记时间——难怪今天早上向来做事像上发条一样的男人居然晚起了半个小时，虽然这对一觉睡到中午的但丁也没差。</p><p>沉睡的维吉尔安静又温柔，他的手压在书的腰封上，身体微微起伏，头发有几根不服帖地落下来，在面部投下阴影。维吉尔的睫毛很长，在深邃的眼窝里被渡上光泽，他眉头舒展，但刻痕难消，所以他的面容依然带有风霜，他一边面颊压在手上，在但丁看来睡姿甚至有点傻气。</p><p>服务生准备走过来收走但丁的空杯，但丁抬手阻止了，他不想惊醒他小憩的哥哥，并也乐得多看一会儿他哥毫无防备的样子。说到底，可能他只是喜欢维吉尔在他面前卸下伪装，放下重担，并将一切全然交付——虽然他哥会时常想削掉他的脑袋——但对于他们这不过是一种情感交流的方式罢了。</p><p>大概过了一刻钟，维吉尔醒了，他做了一个关于幼年的梦，但从睁开眼的瞬间就忘记了，他有些懊恼自己就这么没有防备地睡在但丁面前，可他实在是抵不住这种慵懒的倦意，他厌恶松懈，可又在内心渴望这种平静的悠闲。等他把头支起来并整理了一下碎发，才感觉到对面微妙的视线，他一抬眼，但丁在他对面笑得满面春风，一看就没安好心，维吉尔皱眉，懊恼地问但丁在笑什么。</p><p>“我给你也点了一杯圣代。”但丁笑嘻嘻地说，“你应该尝尝这世间极品美味。”</p><p>维吉尔撇了撇嘴：“我很怀疑你对美食的鉴赏能力。”</p><p>但丁笑容不变，语气却沉了下来：“老哥，你尝不出味道吧。”</p><p>维吉尔一怔，随即皱眉，但没有回答。</p><p>“我早就看出来了。”但丁声音突然变得很轻，“我总以为你会自己好起来……但似乎到了今天你依然没有味觉。”</p><p>“……”维吉尔露出不甚在意的神色，“这不重要，我也不需要知道食物的味道，它们只不过是力量的一部分。”</p><p>“这很重要。”但丁有些急切地说，“我是说……这对你很重要。”</p><p>维吉尔抬起眼，似乎来了兴致：“为什么对我很重要？只有你去消化你的垃圾食品不足以让你满足吗？”</p><p>但丁把杂志放在桌面上回答：“我希望你有享受人生的权利，而不是沉默地接受这一切。”维吉尔感觉到但丁的气势有了微妙的变化，“这是你应得的，而不是该舍弃的。”</p><p>刚刚收到但丁的手势的服务生把两杯圣代端了过来，雪白绵软的冰淇淋上放着新鲜可口的草莓，看上去十分诱人。</p><p>维吉尔眯起眼睛，他并不打算乖乖吃掉，事实上，他心里的空洞又疼了起来，像是结痂的伤口即将愈合时的那种疼痛，伴随着痒痒的感觉，这让他有些不舒服，何况他绝对不会听但丁使唤他。</p><p>但丁比了一个请的动作，两个人在目光上较劲，维吉尔的目光总是更有威慑力，但但丁也不服输，在他们僵持的间隙冰淇淋开始融化，黏糊糊的奶液像崩塌的云絮般在杯里累积。</p><p>但丁直视着维吉尔的眼睛，那双蓝而深邃的眸子像是深海的漩涡，在带有森色的虹彩里折射扩散出清冽的光芒——岁月确实将他的兄弟磨平了许多，那些杀意和轻狂已经很难再在那双眼睛里看见了，它们更加沉稳瑰丽，却也更加难以捉摸——但丁一把抄起勺子，他成功从维吉尔眼睛里读出一丝诧异，然后他舀了一大勺塞进嘴里，在维吉尔反应过来之前光速起身前倾，狠狠吻住了他哥的嘴——</p><p>“？！！”维吉尔从头发丝开始都僵直了，但丁的舌尖非常熟练地撬开他的牙冠，在被他咬断之前已经灵巧地将尚且清凉的冰淇淋送进了他的口腔，然后又飞速舔了舔他整齐的牙槽与薄如刀削的淡色嘴唇，像他主人一样狡猾地躲开了所有反击。</p><p>在刀光剑影悉数出现之前，维吉尔的耳朵和面颊以肉眼可见的速度变红了——他的肤色本就偏于苍白，此刻更是非常明显，但丁本来面不改色心不跳，看着维吉尔这过于青涩的反应，自己也突然觉得面颊发烫——当然在真的脸红之前，幻影剑群已经结结实实戳进了他的后背——</p><p>用手背拭去了愚蠢的弟弟溅在他脸上的血之后，维吉尔才想起嘴里那一口已经全然化掉的冰淇淋，他内心挣扎着要不要吐出来，可这太有失礼仪了，于是他皱着眉咽了下去，却感觉到一丝奇妙的味道——</p><p>好甜。</p><p>奶油像是某种神奇的胶质，顺着食道将那丝甜意带到全身让他无法动弹，然后膨胀翻滚着溢满了他心中的空洞，那种微妙的疼痛也随后被巨大的满足感和快乐填满了——维吉尔突然知道了那个空洞的名字——所以从刚刚一波攻击里恢复过来抬起头的但丁，看见的是一个把脸埋进手里连脖子根都红了的维吉尔。但是在他调侃之前，他哥已经一脸恼怒地抬头，身形轻巧地踩上桌子，一刀柄把他抽翻在长沙发椅上，并在他有余力反击之前骑上他的腰，用一种头锤的力量吻了他，差点磕掉他的牙。</p><p>桌子倾倒和玻璃制品碎裂的声音响起，但但丁根本无心去管，维吉尔的吻又狠又疼，像是一头侵略成性的野兽，他能感觉到嘴里血气化开——维吉尔几乎是在撕咬他了，于是他不甘示弱，略微起身扣住他哥那精悍的腰身，用牙齿去磕开维吉尔防御坚固的嘴，在这个马拉松式的长吻里，他们都希望自己获胜。</p><p>这个吻的结果是维吉尔气喘吁吁地推开他，并且以一种令人惊叹的速度拔出刀切开空间光速走人了——</p><p>被亲的一嘴血的但丁一脸懵圈，对着合上的空间缝隙欲哭无泪。</p><p> </p><p>“喂……但丁啊……我爸？维吉尔不在我这里，嗯……嗯，要是有了消息我告诉你。”尼禄放下电话，看着他爹在不远处翘着小指以无可挑剔的姿势放下了茶杯，仿佛自己喝的是什么上好的锡兰红茶而不是姬莉叶在打折季掐着过期时间买的便宜茶包。维吉尔看了他一眼，看得他一哆嗦。</p><p>一天前在车库里洗车的尼禄看着大门前逆光走进来一个人，画面十分似曾相识，吓得他鬼手和小翅膀都出现了，随后维吉尔潇潇洒洒把刀往刀鞘里一放，好整以暇地看着他，似乎也不介意现在和他来一架。他对于自己这个拿着传送门上天入地无所顾忌的爹非常无话可说，不过因为阎魔刀带来的不确定因素太多了所以维吉尔其实回来之后并没有用过，这次不知道是出了什么紧急情况，以致于尼禄非常紧张，可听维吉尔轻描淡写一解释，尼禄发现这又是他爹和他叔的私人问题——维吉尔回答的语焉不详，尼禄到最后也没猜出来但丁是捅了什么篓子能让维吉尔避难到他这里来，而且他还被要求封口，当儿子好难。</p><p> </p><p>不过维吉尔在小朋友们中意外地很受欢迎，可能是他那冷峻淡漠的做派和酷炫无比的长刀都非常符合小朋友对于帅气的幻想。维吉尔也不太介意给姬莉叶帮忙收拾收拾不听话的小鬼头，就算被小鬼用水枪滋了一脸他也不会暴怒，顶多轻飘飘把熊孩子挂树上罢了——换成但丁大概能和小孩们互相滋一下午水，顺便再凹几个风骚的造型。</p><p> </p><p>维吉尔也不知道自己怎么就走到尼禄家来，他的思维太混乱了，以至于从切开空间到离开缝隙大脑都处于停止思考状态——他吻了但丁，可这意味着什么，他一个儿子都不仅可以打酱油还可以熟练使用花Q的中年男子——如果他们可以使用人类的计量方式的话——居然会为感情的事面红心跳，这真是过于不可思议了——他从未如此困扰过，即使在他身体被刺穿被碾碎皮肤片片剥落的时候，他也没有如此混乱而迷茫。他的心脏像是被挤满了，甚至有些发疼——这是不被允许的——他想，他爱但丁，可他不配谈论爱，也不配对但丁抱有那些肮脏的幻想。但他还是吻了但丁，所以他落荒而逃。可他又能去何处呢，他被名为血脉的东西紧紧束缚于此，而这一次想摆脱这份甜蜜的痛苦想必不那么容易——</p><p> </p><p>“你还想去哪里呢？”在这天的傍晚，维吉尔坐在尼禄院子里的长椅上，某个气喘吁吁的傻帽弟弟几乎是恼怒地走到了他眼前，“现在推测你去了哪里对我已经不是难事了，老哥。”</p><p>维吉尔抿着嘴，他没有打算回应但丁，事实上他连面对但丁都感觉有些焦躁，一旦认清了事实，他就很难再用以前的目光去面对他的兄弟了。</p><p>“如果你还在纠结的话——是我先吻了你。”但丁听上去有些得意，“但丁领先一分。”</p><p>“啧。”维吉尔暴躁地抬起眼，“你根本——”随后他怔住了，本以为说着轻佻话语的弟弟会以一种浮夸而挑衅的表情面对他，可他却对上了一张温柔到泫然欲泣的脸——但丁逆着光，眉眼弯弯，疲倦之余更像是劫后余生的释然——</p><p>“我根本什么都不懂？”但丁笑着说，“一直以来什么都不懂的人只有你，维吉尔。”</p><p>“你从不给我机会告诉你。”但丁垂下眼，那些浮夸的面具终于被这些岁月打磨出的哀伤和隐晦的表情所取代，“我爱你，维吉尔，不要再从我身边逃走了，我们的命运从出生就已经纠缠在一起，你就是我的开始和结束。”</p><p>“这不是什么肮脏的想法。”但丁显然不打算给他哥一点点辩解的机会，他半跪下来，让维吉尔可以俯视他的眼睛，他知道他哥不会拒绝他，从小不会，现在依然不会，“我爱你，比你这些年加起来的恨还多。”</p><p>“……”维吉尔别开脸，心里大骂着但丁的狡猾，他无法拒绝但丁，他无法拒绝自己的心，可他也无法像但丁一样率直地袒露一切，他怕他把自己剖开将这些年被折磨到面目全非的一切展示给但丁看，他怕被但丁知道自己的心脏上也刻着但丁的名字，他做不到。于是他埋下头，像幼年的千百次一样吻了但丁的额头，而他的弟弟也像过去一样，得寸进尺地抬高身体，搂住他的脖子吻上他的唇——这是一个带着试探与爱意的吻，他们不再彼此伤害与索求，只是像跨过了千沟万壑后寻得一方窄小温暖的归宿般浅尝辄止地吻着。</p><p>他爱我，但丁想，他比我想象中的还爱我。于是他攀上维吉尔的背脊，将头埋进他兄长的颈窝里。</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>但丁绝不会让维吉尔看见，他在维吉尔的肩头红了眼眶。</p><p> </p><p>Part three 尾声</p><p> </p><p>“为什么这份披萨加了橄榄？”维吉尔从房间里走出来的时候，但丁正对着外卖小哥不满地嚷嚷。</p><p>“因为我吃腻了。”维吉尔站在二楼楼梯口说，满脸的嫌弃，“每天都吃同一种口味，你真的懒惰的让人窒息，但丁。”</p><p>但丁拉扯着自己的头发：“看在斯巴达的面子上，维吉尔，你无法想象橄榄的味道有多么令人作呕。”然后他把披萨盒塞回外卖小哥手里，“我要退货。”</p><p>“把它留下。”维吉尔冷淡的说，他的声线自带一种威压，无意卷入兄弟之争的外卖员显得有些为难。</p><p>“好吧，我可以把它留下。”但丁妥协了，“但是这一份你吃，我要点一份新的。”</p><p>维吉尔走到了客厅里，他冲自己的胞弟冷笑：“你连水电费都交不起了还有钱点外卖吗？我愚蠢的弟弟。”</p><p>由于挥霍无度早已经把自己那份收入花光光的但丁一时语塞，心里咒骂自己怎么又多了一个债主，而外卖小哥抓住机会一溜烟跑走了，留下但丁无语凝噎含情脉脉地注视着维吉尔——“哥，我们再点一份行不行？”</p><p>维吉尔一脸“你看我理你吗”的表情，把披萨盒打开皱着眉看着热气腾腾的披萨，说实话就算加了橄榄他也对这种速食毫无食欲，以前没有味觉倒是不甚在意，现在他却对食物变得挑剔起来——不过本着不浪费的精神，他还是会把这份披萨吃完的。</p><p>但丁见维吉尔不理他，一个熊抱就把一脸严肃的兄长捞进怀里，并在撒娇之前结结实实吃了好几记肘击：“不给我饭吃我可要吃别的了。”</p><p>维吉尔挑眉，表示自己对这种土味骚话免疫，并很乐意和但丁进行一场饭前运动，说不定运动完了披萨会变得更有吸引力一些，但是在他摆出架势之前，但丁已经无比熟练地把他撂翻在沙发上，两只手撑在他面颊边，眉眼弯弯笑出一口白牙——</p><p>“我开动了。”</p><p>心中感叹但丁越来越贯彻那句“想要自己拿”的维吉尔，冷静地抬起膝盖把但丁踢到在地上蜷成一团，然后好整以暇地坐起来，冷淡无比地从但丁身上跨了过去——小但丁遭受重创的但丁强忍着生理的巨大痛苦，一把握住了他哥纤细的脚踝。</p><p>所以推开门拿着一手食材的尼禄，看见的是扭打在地板上谁都不甘示弱的老爹和叔叔，就在他觉得似乎一切都没有改变的时候，但丁死死压住维吉尔的手恶狠狠咬了他爹的脖子，人体最脆弱的地方遭受啮咬的维吉尔看上去有些恼怒——尼禄感觉到接下来的画面可能会很限制级，于是把东西往桌上一扔果断离开了这个是非之地。</p><p>之后的画面确实是另一种程度的限制级，虽然事后维吉尔因为晚餐冷了而暴打了但丁一顿。</p><p> </p><p>他们还有足够长的时间去磨合彼此身上那些也许不怎么讨人喜欢的部分。夜深人静的时候但丁垂着眼注视着怀里睡得安稳又沉静的兄长，感受到了他前几十年人生中从未有过的巨大满足——他们的故事发乎于爱，成长于恨，以伤痛为药引，以分别为句读——但是幸好，千千万万种可能中他们选择了相合的那一种，也许他们永远无法忘却分别带来的哀痛与空虚，但在那蜿蜒着的丑陋伤痕上必然会生长出更深的羁绊与爱意。</p><p>黎明已至。</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后记：</p><p>我其实很不擅长写老哥这种类型的受哎！最后感觉写出来的哥是介于3和5之间的那种type而不是5代那种超级有余裕坦率又果决的维吉尔啊（哭</p><p>总之入坑第一篇还是一如既往的我流原作碎片流水账，没有什么剧情居然还写了两万多真是十分amazing……</p><p>坑里的太太们都太神仙了我好幸福每天都是餮足的一天呜呜呜呜</p><p>下次大概会写au吧</p><p>总之能带来一点感触就好啦！下次再见！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>